DOAWK my love life
by BookWormzz13
Summary: 7 years have gone by before we realize WE WERE MEANT TO BE ...


DOAWK.

coming up the stairs I hear a giggle

Manny!

I turn around to face him as he's coming up the stairs. He points.

BUBBY!

I turn around.

O. Hey Greg.

I wiggle my fingers up at him and blush. Looking down, I sigh a breath of relief

and run up the stairs.

Hey Nicole.

I look up at his grinning face and start to blush again as I brush past him

lightly grazing my fingers along his back. He catches my wrist and looks at me.

So. Where were you?

I look at him as he pulls me to him. Our faces just inches apart.

When?

He looks at me then. I lean in and our lips meet. When I pull away I bite my lip

and turn away as a smile turns upward on his face. Manny tugs on my shirt. I

turn around and pick him up, turning my face to Greg.

So...Umm...

I tuck my hair behind my ear with my left hand, holding Manny with my right.

Greg looks at me.

Right ya.

He smiles as he goes to his room leaving his door ajar. I smile to myself,

shaking my head. Walking Manny to his room, I see Mrs. Heffley

Hey Mrs. H! How's it going.

Giving her a fist pound, I set Manny down.

She smiles as I sit down.

So, Nicole how are you?

I smile.

I'm fine. Thank you for asking. And how's Greg?

She nods.

He's fine. So Is roderick

Eyeing me she adds.

So um u like him don't u. Greg I mean.

Looking at the door, I stand up to close it, and nod.

Ya Ms. H I do. I really do. And now that were going to the same middle school

together...

I look at her as the door opens and Greg pokes his head out.

Hop not talking about me.

Grinning he comes in.

I stand up and blush as I slowly walk to the door. Greg says my name but in a

whisper. Ms. H Is unaware of the things going on inside if her sons head.

So Nicole will u be stating for dinner?

I turn around and look at Ms. H.

Ya Cole we would absolutely LOVE having u.

I look at Greg. His eyes are pleading. That means he's desperate. Some things

wrong.

Ya sure. I'll stay.

Great.

Greg smiles as he walks to the doorway. He stops and turns around.

Oh. And mom don't make the potato stew like last time.

He winks at me. I walk to him and smile at Ms. H as I walk out the door trailing

behind Greg. We enter his room as he closes the door locking it behind him. He

sits down in bed as I look out the window.

What am I gonna do Nicole?

I look at him.

What happened?

He looks at me.

It's Patty Farrell.

I made a face.

U mean that girl who beat u up?

I laughed.

Ya but Cole don't rub it in

but Greg you were right When u said she needed a sense of humor I mean didn't

she find it funny when...

A knock on the door.

Hey Greg. Moms calling u for dinner.

And bring ur girlfriend too.

Greg fumed.

SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!

He got up and opened the door to Roderick's smirking face.

O ya then-

He poked his head in to look at me and winked.

What is she doing here. In ur room.

He pointed to Greg as I came put of the room and started climbing down the

stairs. Roderick looked at me.

Come on Cole I was just-

I looked up at Roderick and said

Save it. Ok just save it.

I ran down the stairs and out the door w/o a word.

- the next morning in school-

Walking down the hallway with Angie by my side I see Rowley and Greg out of the

corner of my eye. Angie stopped me.

Where r u going? that's the boys bathroom!

I looked at her and noticed Greg staring at me from behind Rowley. He noticed

and so did Angie. At the same time Rowley and Angie both turned around and

looked at each other.

Well

She said turning to face me

This is awkward. What? Did u to get into a fight or something.

No it's just.

I'll leave u to.

She turned to Rowley

Come on Rowley let's give these two some space.

Rowley smiled ,happy to be going with a girl. We stared at each other for a

while.

Greg!

Cole!

We said it at the same time.

I walked towards him and gave him a hug.

I'm so sorry.

He looked at me.

It's my brother he's always ruining the chances of me talking to a girl...

He stopped. Looked at me. Smiled.

So uh. R we friends again?

He asked hopefully.

I held his hand.

Of course.

He laughs

Good.

-later at home -

COLE COME DOWN FOR DINNER!

mom called from the kitchen. I looked at the clock. I said I was going to Greg's

house at five. 4:00 pm read the digital clock on my table I ran down the steps

three at a time.

Wait mom?

Ya honey.

She looked at me from the kitchen stove.

I said I would go to Greg's in an hour.

Mom looked cross.

Cole Greg is not-

I no but mom please I knew him since kindergarten.

Ok fine.

I ran to her and gave her a hug and a kiss.

Later mom!

I called to her as I ran out the door

I knocked on the door.

Greg opened it.

Hi Greg. Can I come in?

Ya sure...-

C:OMG! He looks good:

I thought to myself as I came inside after Greg let me in. I saw everyone as

they came in. Roderick just stared at me. And Greg came back smiling and holding

my waist as he led me to a seat next to him.

So...

I looked at Greg.

Hey mom can Cole come on Halloween?

Ms. H nodded.

Greg looked at me.

What're u gonna be?

I smiled.

Cat-women

- on Halloween Night-

The night was as black as a cats tail as I strode over to the Heffely house. I

rang the doorbell as a bunch of kids in costumes streamed past me to say "trick

or treat" as the door opened Greg and Rowley came in. Out of my line of vision

manny shouted "Bubby" I smiled and came in.

Hey bubby nice costume.

He smiled and looked at me.

U don't look so bad yourself.

I looked down. Like cat women I was dressed in black from head to toe.

O I forgot the ears.

I pointed to my head and brang out a pair of catlike ears and stuck then on my

head. I went over to Greg and said.

So where r we going?

Greg pulled out a PEICE of paper and showed it to me.

Mom can we go now?

Ya but no north side

Nicole can u go with them.

I looked at her.

Ya of course Ms. H.

Greg looked at me. I smiled and went out the door. Holding Greg's and Rowley's

hand we walked out the door.

Ya kind of.

I said to Greg. Rowley had just gone home and Greg and I were just going home.

When the Whirley Street Kids were following us.

Nicole look out!

Greg shouted as a beam of water was about to hit us. I held on to Greg as

tightly as I could. The water stopped and the car rolled foreword.

Whistled could be heard from inside the car and the car came to a stop in front

of us. the car door opened and a guy came out. He looked me up and down and said

Me-OWW!

I rolled my eyes as he smirked.

Come on.

Urged Greg and he tugged my hand.

As we turned around to go I felt a shiver up my spine.

Uh oh

I said as they started up The engine.

RUN!

Out of breath, in front of The Heffley Household I rang the doorbell.

What if they come back again?

They won't.

Are u sure?

I nodded at Greg as the door opened and Ms. H stood at the door with her hands

on her hips.

What r u doing ur late!

I flinched at the sound of her.

Sorry Ms. H

Greg and I both went inside and went up the stairs two at a time.

Greg opened the door to his bedroom door and we both went inside.

So what's lödëd dïpër doing today?

I looked at Greg as he stood up to takeoff his shirt

I dunno

As he flung his shirt off I caught it in mid air and dropped it in the laundry

bin. He looked at me.

Aren't u gonna change?

I looked down and nodded. I took my catsuit off. He looked at me as I stood in

my bra and tights. He smiled. He went to bed and turned out the lights.

Greg?

Ya.

He looked at me from across the way. I looked at him in bed.

Greg I can't sleep.

Y not ?

I dunno.

Just try. Hey Cole can I ask u some thing?

Ya what is it.

What did my mom say to u?

Oh. Well. Umm. She asked me how I was and then I said that I was going fine and

so then she asked me if I liked u.

I blushed as Greg looked back at me.

Um do u

What

Do u

Do I what

Um like me

Er do u want me to

To what

To like u

Well do u

Ya

So um

Do u do to

Do I do what

Like me

What of course we've been hanging out since like the second grade.

No not like that.

The door opened and our conversation was lost in the stare of Roderick Heffley.

Whoa.

What.

What what

He smiled.

Aw. Just go to sleep losers

Whatever derrick

I told u stop...-

Ya ya ya.

He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Ms. H was yelling at Roderick for slamming the door.

We laughed silently to ourselves kore then each other.

So

What

Nothing

I smiled as ge turned back around.

-the next morning-

DING DING DING!

The alarm clock sounds.

I wake up with a start.

Greg.

I climb out if bed and shut the alarm off. Greg climbed out of bed and looked at

me.

Wear pants kk imma go to the bathroom.

Greg smiled and nodded at me as I opened the door and got smothered by Roderick.

He shoved his pits down at me.

Ew! Roderick gross!

He smiled.

Thanks.

I faked smiled at him. Rolled my eyes and ran to the bathroom.

Hey Cole.

I turn around.

O! Hey Angie.

I came to her and gave her an air kiss.

Angie doing the same.

Angie hooked her arm into mine.

So?

What.

How bout Greg what's up?

What! Nothing.

Greg passed by. He smiled at me.

Hey Greg.

O hi Cole.

He winks. Rowley comes up behind him.

Greg screams. I get scared and then around and rush over to him whole Angie is

laughing.

This all happened under 2 min.

Sitting down in class I stare at Greg.

Ms. Grayson MS. GRAYSON!

I snapped my head up in surprise. The class was staring at me in utter confusion

I looked down.

Yes Mr. P?

Can u tell me the answer to this question?

Rowley raised his hand.

Not u mr Mr. Jefferson I no u no the answer but I want Ms. Grayson to tell me

the answer.

Aw man.

I looked up at Mr. P ANd said

Why don't u ask Rowley he wants to answer it.

I tried to smile.

Mr. P faked smiled at me and sarcastically said

Great. I bet you'll have as much fun in

DETENTION!

I slumped in my Seat.

Detention I thought great.

4:00pm read the hands on the clock in the detention room.

My PARENTS have been called in.

I'm such a goof.

My cell phone rang. I had pit it in vibrate so no one could know.

It was Greg!

I raised my hand to go to the bathroom.

Hey Greg.

Hi Cole how's it going?

R u kidding me

Sorry

It's fine tell ur mother yo pick me up

Ok

On the other line I can hear Greg tell his mom to pick me up

Mom says fine she'll be there in an hour.

I got in Lödëd dipper. I looked at Ms. H.

Thanks Ms. H.

She shook her head as she looked at me.

Ur welcome honey but next time I can't do this.

I looked at her. Was she kidding? I needed her.

Why not?

Because I had a meeting and only because I love u I took time off to get u.

I looked down. Ya. She had a very important meeting. Only after Greg told her to

get me did she get a call from her boss.

So um.

She stopped at a red light and turned to look at me.

I'm taking u home.

But my mom is not home.

Yes she is I just spoke with her.

She started Thr car up again and drove me to my house. She stopped and looked at

me. I stood up and hugged her.

Thanks Ms. H.

She looked at me and kissed Thr top of my head.

My eyes opened as I heard my alarm click. Yes actually click. Then again.

CLICK!CLICK!CLICK!

Went my alarm. I opened one eye and groaned. School. Again. Wait a ding dong

minute. Today was Saturday. Which means...

MOM IM GOING OVER TO GREGGS HOUSE.

I screamed as I ran out the door.

-later at GREGGS -

Smiling Greg put down the fork as I rushed through his door and said hello.

Hey!

O hi Greg.

I said turning red.

He smiled as he got ip finished with his lunch.

What took so long?

O um.

I said looking at my watch and then at his smiling face. I blushed.

Just joking u got here on time.

He came ober to me

U no I love u

He whispered in my ears as he kissed my cheek. Blushing a bit I go over to the

sink where Greg is. He looks at me. Grins.

So

Ya?

Where we going today?

What do u mean.

He chuckled.

Nothing.

-in school-

NICOLE. NICOLE. HEY NICOLE WAIT UP!

Angie screamed as she ran to me.

I turned around my locker still open.

Ya

Biting my lip she kissed my cheek.

How're u

Ummmm I'm fine.

Guess WHAT.

What?

She dug in her bag and took out a piece of paper and shoved it my way

CHORUS:

To Sigh up Go To Principal Dominick

Today

/::::::::::::::::::::\

said the paper.

I looks at Angie

U didn't.

I had a drawling feeling she signed us up.

I did.

She shouted as she hugged mr.

Greg and Rowley wer walking behind us.

Smashing.

She looked at me.

Whose smashing what.

I looked over at Greg and smiled.

Nothing.

I said crumpling up the paper and shoving it down my locker. Closing it i turned

around and smiled forcefully at Greg. He took my hand and pulled me aside.

Is everything ok.

I nodded.

Ya it's SMASHING!

I screamed the word at Angie she blushed.

I'll just go now.

I nodded at her.

Mm-hmmm

I watched her leave as Greg took her spot in front of me. He turned to me and

asked me If I was signing up for the auditions that was held this afternoon. I

looked at him. He chuckled.

U don't no

I shook my head walking closer yo Greg.

He laughed as I started kissing his neck.

P

A

R

T

Y

O

N

!

!

!

!

!

-at Roderick's party he said he would throw secretly to Greg that he

told me.-

I knocked on the door. Looking down at my red and sprinkled dress the door

opened.

O hey C-Cole u no everyone loves u.

Rolling my eyes and flicking my wrist I walked inside in a cloud of love.

Grinning Roderick closed the door behind him and came over to me.

Where's ur parents.

He looked around at the other party people dancing and already bustin' a move on

the dance floor.

O Cole ur such a giveaway. Do u see them anywhere. Huh. Mom! Dad!

He chuckled.

Nodding my head I lean in closer.

He seemed to be out of it. I smelled him for the first Time. I leaned even

closer.

Where's Greg.

Grinning he rolled over to the closet door and gave a shout.

Hey greg ur girlfriends here.

I looked at his big. Responsible. Reliable. Brother. The door gave a jolt and

was forced open. Roderick left the scene.

Hey Greg

I said through bitten lips

He looked at me and grinned

So where've u been all day.

I looked down.

What'd u mean

He looked me up and down.

In Paris or something.

I looked at him ad gawked.

What!

He smiled as I blushed carrying myself

Into Thr center of the noise. The kitchen. Everyone wad making such noise that

nobody ever herd us come

In.

Ok um this is weird.

I looked at Greg he nodded

Hey

Turning around I see Patty Farrell.

Cradling my books closer to my chest I breath in heavily hoping against hope

this scene would soon end.

Hi uh patty.

She smiled looked at me and then looked away.

What's wrong.

She asked me. Her attention far off.

I looked at her.

Nothing. Everything's greasy.

She looked at me. .

I turned around as Greg pulled on my arm. I turned to look at him ad kissed.

Couldn't have come at a better time.

I ran with him as he sprinted out the door.

Need help.

No thanks Greg.

I was peeling onions with Susan.

Hey Greg

Ya

He turned around

I smiled

Nothing

Sent from my iPod


End file.
